Truth,Dare,Double Dare,Burning House
by DoKuRiNAnimationQueen
Summary: The Hyper Force decided to play. Rated T Just.. incase.
1. Dramatic Silents and Screams

Guys! Im very sorry that I deleted "Truth Dare Double dare and Burning House" Its not allowed on fanfiction…. It will probably get my account deleted or something like that.  
Otto: NOOOO!  
Don't worry ,Otto. Im just gonna make you guys doing it on your own. Oh! And don't worry! Ill still take suggestions ! but its just the Monkey team.  
Otto: Oh.. okay.. that's fine I guess…. Will you be torturing us?  
Me: /smirk/  
Chiro: Oh no…  
Me:I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!

* * *

It was very boring for the monkey team. They had just finished defeating Skeleton king a few weeks ago. Now, The only evil is random creatures appearing. But, they don't come very often . "Im bored to death' Otto commented as he sat down on his bubble chair. "I feel ya" Sprx answered back. "Why don't we play? "Chiro suggested. "Play what,Chiro?" Nova asked  
. "Don't bother asking. It might be video games again." Gibson said. Then Chiro said quickly "No no! Its not video game today! Its something that even Gibson and Antauri can play!". Then Antauri, Who was just meditating shot his eyes open when he heard the mention of his name. "And what is that?" Antauri asked as he was walking over the the young hero.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"I guess that's good… " Gibson replied  
"Nu-uh We wont play that."  
"Why,Sprx?" asked Nova  
"I'd suggest we play Truth or Dare or Double Dare or Burning House!" replied Sprx fist pumping the air.  
"NOW WERE TAKLIN!" Otto exclaimed.  
Everyone just nodded. After they were in a circle, Otto wanted to be first. "Okay,Nova?" Otto asked.  
"Truth" she said simply.  
"Do you LOVE Sprx?" Otto asked again. Than before Nova could answer, Sprx prayed. "For the love of Shuggazoom, Please tell me you love me. " He thought.  
"Uh…um…sheoyesforde" She whispered. "What?"  
"Yes…." She whispered silently  
"What?"  
",….Y-n-y…. " after stuttering she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore so she just shouted it.  
"YES, SO WHAT?! "

**BIG PAUSE THERE  
**  
Then.. after a big long pause everyone clapped. Except Sprx. Who was currently at dreamland.  
"W-what? Why did you guys clap?" Nova asked in confusion.  
"No reason, anyways, Nova your turn" said Otto. "Okay then.. Gibson ? " Nova asked. "Dare me" answered Gibson. "I dare you to kiss a bug" Nova said.

**LONG DRAMATIC PAUSE**

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTT?!"

* * *

DRAMATIC CLIFF HANGER! WOOAAAH! Sorry if I didn't include the other suggestions in this chapter since im not really in the "I WANNA WRITE" mode.. and its 12:16 AM here… /yawn/

DoKuRiN OUT!


	2. Love and Close Friends

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTT?!" Shouted Gibson in disbelief. Chiro just High-fived Nova.  
Then Antauri commented "Isnt that a little too harsh?"  
"Why? Do you want me to change into EATING a bug? Nova said. "NOOOOOOOO!" Gibson said in the background. "You have to do it, Gibson. Or else you'll be eating one." Said Chiro Then Otto and Nova went outside to get a bug. Sprx was still in dreamland.

MINUTES LATER

"WERE BACK! " Shouted Nova and Otto in unison. "The bug is outside, so…. LETS GO!" Otto cheered.

OUTSIDE OF THE SUPER ROBOT

"Its called a Brazilian Hissing Cockroach. We heard that it was a feet long. And it hiss. A LOT." Nova explained. While Gibson is just standing there, frozen in shock. After about 10 minutes of Gibson standing there, Antauri just pick it up and puts its err… Lips to Gibson's. It was then, Gibson shouted " OH MY MOMMY!" then ran to the nearest restroom.  
"Mommy?" Everyone thought. "I believe that we should just continue the game." Antauri suggested. Everyone just nodded, except Sprx and Gibson. Sprx was still inside, doing who knows what.

BACK INSIDE

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Sprx shouted.  
"Whats wrong, Sprx? " Chiro asked.  
"SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!" Sprx explained.  
"You are a little too late to react about that… "  
"I KNOW BUT STILL!"  
Nova was just blushing with embarrassment. "D-does that mean…you love me too?"  
Sprx looked at her and smiled "of course I do. I always did. You've been my whole world, Nova…" Then they got closer.. and closer… Then their lips met.

Sniff

"Otto, are you… crying?"  
'WAHH!" Otto shouted as he went to his room. "I wonder what that was about.." Chiro said.

"Did I miss some….thing…" Gibson trailed off as he saw Nova and Sprx lip to lip. His eyes went wide.

"Get a room will ya?" Gibson commented. "Haha. Sorry Brainstrain!" Sprx said as they stopped.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Asked someone who is the Hyper Force's close friend.

* * *

So, does anyone wants their OC to be in this story with my OC, Jaqueline as their close friends? Just PM me or put it in the reviews and my chapters are so short since im always practicing for a certain event before summer. and when its summer, I dont think ill post much but, Ill do my best! also the same for "Mysterious"


	3. NOT A CHAPTER BTU IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Hey guys! I want to thank all who reviewed! Im gettin pumped up to writing stories! I wanted to tell you that the "Looking for OC's" thing is over. I have three persons who I asked if I could use their OC's in the next chapters!**

1. BluePhantom99 with Phonix, Starburst and Rose!  
Beam with Ruby,Emerald and Ebony!  
3. Lorrie the Ninja Elf with Ember and Zap!

Lorrie still hasnt Pm'd me with her OC's information . So i wont be updating till she will! But seriously, Its been too long. I think she's dead!

And yes, Grunge, I have noticed your name changing to annoy us all! but that aint gonna annoy me! mwahahaha! ok, maybe a little... anyways, get ready for the comedy comin up on the next chapter! and I think im gonna put down Mysterious... So, those who wants to adopt it, PM me. 

**Sincerely,  
**~DoKuRiN~****


	4. This normal yet crazy world!

Me:NOW THE REAL TORTURE COMES WITH OUR SPECIAL GUESTS!  
Sprx: Who?  
Phonix:Sup pink face.  
Sprx: I AM NOT PINK! IM RED!  
Otto: Phonix is here! Run for your lives!  
Phonix: MWAHAHAHHA!  
Izea: *hits Phonix* your not the only one here,Phoni.  
Phonix: NEVER. . THAT. AGAIN, UNDEAD FREAK!  
Izea: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
Me: Hey! No using those words!  
Jaqueline: Now, now..Be nice!  
Phonix and Izea: I WILL NEVER BE NICE! HAHAHA! STOP COPYING ME! COPY CAT! GRR….  
Me:STOOPP!  
Jaqueline: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!  
Me: YOU DARE TALK TO ME?!  
Jaqueline: NO I WAS TALKING TO HER! *sarcastically*  
Rose: GUYS! STOP IT!  
Phonix: ILL BURN YOUR BAGS OF FLESH TO CHARCOAL!  
Random someone: STOP! YOU ARE RUININ MY PERFECTNESS!  
Chiro: Who da hell are you?  
Random someone: JAMES BOND!  
All: What?  
Ember:Daddy! *runs to Sprx*  
Sprx: WHAT IN THE WORLD!  
All: *pointing at Phonix* It was her.  
Antauri: Explain. NOW.  
Starburst: Oh! you will know it the story below!  
Oc's used:  
Jaqueline,Izea (Mine)  
Phonix,Rose,Starburst(BluePhantom99's)  
Ebony,Ruby,Emerald (Doomsday Beam's)  
Ember,Zap (Lorrie The Ninja Elf's)  
Me: I do not own SRMTHFG.. or James Bond…

* * *

** "Hey guys! What are you doing?" Asked someone who is the Hyper Force's close friend.**

"Hey Jaqueline! Where have ya been? " Asked Sprx  
"If it isn't pink face." Said Phonix  
"Be nice!" Shouted Ebony and Starburst in unison  
"Tell it to the nose" Said Phonix  
Then Izea came floating inside saying "No need to be rude, Little miss Phoni~"  
"DONT CALL ME THAT!"  
Jaqueline and the rest just ignored the two and asked what the Hyper Force were doing.  
"We were just playing a simple game of Truth or Dare. No-one really picked Double Dare or Burning House, So we cut 'em off" Said Chiro  
"Cool! Can we play?" Jaqueline said  
Phonix and Izea just came and listened quietly (A/N: OMG! Is that even possible?! )  
Everyone Agreed and now they were circled around the floor. (A/N: Ahem. Otto came back already)  
"Gibson, Since you were last, Why dont you go?" Said Chiro  
"Okay then...Sprx? "  
"Dare."  
Gibson thought for a moment then smirked. EVILLY.  
"I dare you to go around Shugga park wearing a princess's dress" Gibson said snickering but if you listen closely, Everyone is too.  
"Say what?" Sprx said in disbelief  
"It is... Thy revenge!"  
"I didnt even do anything to you! Its unfair!"  
"Life is unfair!"  
"MONKEY DOODLE!"  
"There is no need for such language!"  
"Okay! I'll do it.."  
Sprx then went to the nearest bathroom with a dress that Rose,Jaqueline and Nova got for him. After a few minutes of... Chatting and waiting, Sprx went out of the bathroom wearing something that might have ruined his whole life.

And everyone was was just there. Staring at him before bursting out laughing.  
Laughs filled the room and Sprx was just standing there. He then went out to Shugga Park.

**IM TOOOOOOOOOOO LAZY TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENED SO ILL SKIP IT**

"HAHAHA! That was hilarious!" Jaqueline shouted between laughs  
"I know right?!" Starburst said  
"Pink face is good at acting!" Phonix replied  
"IM RED NOT PINK!" Sprx said, Out of the dress already.  
"Mom!"  
"Dad!"

And the next thing you know that a little male and female robot monkeys running to Sprx and Nova.  
"...What?" Everyone thought in unison.  
"Daddy! Im came from the future! Uncle Otto built a time machine for us! Im Ember!"  
"Im Zap! Thanks ucle Otto for the Time Machine!"

"...huh?" All said in unison.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Who are those kids? Are they telling the truth? Find out NEXT CHAPPPIE! Review and ill update faster! I know. Its ALWAYS short! But i dont get much reviews! When i get 20 reviews, Then I will post a new LONG Chapter.

DoKuRiN OUT!


End file.
